


Don't follow your command.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: Angel of Darkness. [2]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angels, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Don't follow your command,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>But I will fight, and I will stand.</i>
</p><p>Loki scolds Tony for his carelessness around the werewolves.<br/>Tony just lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't follow your command.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised to those who wanted more, here is more. c:  
> Let me know if you enjoyed and want to keep seeing more. ^-^

The old rickety bed in Tony's apartment creaked and threatened to collapse at any given second with every movement. The air was warm and moist, and the only sounds that filled the room aside from the creaking were moans, grunts and whispered words of lust.

Loki had scolded Tony as soon as they'd stepped into his apartment. He didn't like how careless and reckless Tony was, and Tony always promised he'd be better, but nothing ever changed. Loki couldn't deny that he got a thrill out of having to chase down every being to ever bring harm to his lover, but he grew tiresome of the fear that took over his instincts when he thought he was going to lose Tony. He wouldn't be able to handle it. And he'd voiced that to his vampire on many occasions, only this time, it escalated very quickly.

Tony had always been full of self-doubt, despite everything he'd gained since he'd come of age in the Vampire's society. He doubted everything he did, and everything he was, and Loki was unable to get through to him that he loved him for being him, his flaws and bad moments included. Tony had just argued that Loki was lying to make him feel better; that he didn't really love him, and would leave him to rot if he was given the chance.

Loki's rage had flared, but it was soon extinguished by hurt and sorrow when he'd seen the tears shimmering in Tony's mocha-brown eyes. Tony hated himself, and Loki was willing to do whatever it took to change that.

When Tony had started rambling on again, Loki had fused their lips together in a desperate kiss full of every emotion they could possibly express in that one action, and the two had stumbled back into Tony's room. They'd shared this room so many times since they'd bonded, and Loki knew he'd gladly stay there permanently if he had the chance. He never wanted to have to leave Tony's side.

And it was that kiss that had lead them to the shameless rutting movements and loud, drawn out moans. Loki and Tony both knew that this wasn't just sex. Not the kind that they have on a spur-of-the-moment feeling, or when they've had a rather romantic evening together while Loki got a break from his duties and Tony wasn't in trouble for something. This was make-up sex. The kind they were familiar with recently. They'd had another fight, even if it was short lived, and they were making up in the only way they knew how.

Loki had Tony pinned to the bed, their bodies grinding together every time he thrust into him while his lips trailed kisses all over his neck and his jaw. Tony could only moan wantonly. He wanted so badly to flip them and ride Loki into the early hours of the morning. It wasn't often Loki would give him that control, because the raven haired man didn't like feeling powerless, regardless of the situation. Tonight was a night he was in total control with the help of the little magic tricks he'd picked up over the years, and through the new surge of power the bond had given him.

Whenever he wanted, if he felt the need to, Loki could take complete control of Tony's actions. If Loki wanted Tony to stay down so he could have his way with him, there was nothing Tony could do to fight it. He could only try to find a way to squirm free and fight him for the control. Loki could take control of his mind, too, if he wanted to. But he didn't. He'd never wanted to do that. He loved the way Tony thought and spoke too much to take that from him.

"Loki, _please_ ," Tony grit out, body involuntarily arching when Loki gave a particularly rough thrust.

"Please what? What do you want, Tony?" Loki murmured against the sweat-slicked skin of his neck.

"Touch me, or at least let- _oh, fuck..._ let me touch myself. I'm so fucking close, Lokes, _please_ ," Tony begged, grunting when Loki's teeth latched onto his collar bone, followed by his lips closing over the spot and sucking his mark into the pale flesh.

"Now tell me, _Anthony_ , where's the fun in that?" Loki mused, leaning up to kiss his lips lovingly, purposely avoiding all kinds of friction against Tony's cock.

"Loki!" Tony yelled, body arching again. "Please!"

"I'd release you, but I know you won't stay still for me, will you?" Loki mused, fist gripping a handful of Tony's short, dark hair to pull his head back, arching his throat so delightfully that Loki couldn't hold back a moan.

"You know I d-don't follow your command, Loki," Tony mumbled, moaning his name out.

"Ah, but you do sometimes, don't you?" Loki said, pushing himself upright and stilling for a few moments. His hand hovered over the centre of Tony's chest where the piece of metal ARC machinery was placed, and an invisible force pulled Tony's body upwards a little. Loki gave a rough thrust, and Tony yelped. "You're my little puppet, Anthony. You have invisible strings that I can pull on any time I please. I should use them to stop you getting into trouble, but where would I get my thrill if I did that?"

"God _dammit_ , Loki just let me cum!" Tony snapped, his cock aching from the neglect it had received in the past hour. His arousal was fogging over his ability to come out with a witty comeback. 

"Ask me nicely, and I might consider it," Loki teased, letting his body drop back to the bed as he leant forward again to wrap a hand around his throat, starting up a slow thrusting once more.

"Loki, _please_. Can I cum? I need to cum so damn bad. Please!" Tony whined, tears welling in his eyes.

Loki released Tony's right arm and watched with a fondness as his eyes seemed to light up in relief.

"Cum for me, Tony," he said lowly, tightening his grip ever so slightly to give Tony the rush he always craved when he was reaching his end. Without being told twice, Tony's hand wrapped around his dick and he started pumping it to meet Loki's quickening thrusting; grunting, moaning and whining the entire time.

Only minutes later, Tony was crying out Loki's name in a choked kind of yell as his body arched once again, and cum splattered over his hand, stomach, and some up to his chest. Loki grinned as he watched his lover fall apart, reaching his own end with a loud, drawn out moan of Tony's name only moments after, pumping his release inside Tony as he continued to thrust.

When Loki finally stilled and pulled out, he laid down beside Tony to gain his breath back before getting up to find his discarded clothing.

"Can't you stay?" Tony mumbled sleepily, rolling onto his side to watch Loki moving around.

"Not tonight. You know this," Loki said, pulling his leather pants up his long legs. He raised an eyebrow when Tony pulled himself up and started to get dressed. "What are you doing?"

"Going with you," Tony said bluntly. "I want to stay with you tonight, so if it means I have to go home with you, I will. Besides, you know what the wolves are like after they get that close to having me. They'll try sniffing me out. I don't want a repeat of the last time they found me, and neither do you."

With a sigh, Loki nodded in agreement.

The last time the wolves had almost caught Tony, they'd been so determined to get to him that they'd ventured into the run down city he'd been staying in, and they'd sniffed out the building he'd been in. A lot of innocent people had lost their lives that night, and if it hadn't been for Loki and a couple of his friends getting there in the nick of time, Tony would've been one of the ones to lose his life.

Loki made sure the streets were quiet before he let Tony leave the apartment. Tony rolled his eyes, but he didn't hide his smile. Loki cared, and Tony would always appreciate that more than he'd ever let on.

"Keep yourself awake and take us through the shadows, Tony," Loki chuckled, feeling Tony leaning against him as his eyes drooped slightly.

"You've worn me out, asshole," Tony grumbled, straightening himself up and shaking about a bit. Loki just kissed his cheek fondly then grabbed his hand. Tony smirked tiredly, bringing his free hand up and concealing them in shadows.

When the shadows dissolved again, the towering iron gates of Loki's homeland were right in front of them. Tony sighed lightly. He could never get used to how big this place was compared to his little town.

"You know, you could just move in with me, rather than run the risk of staying there alone all the time," Loki said as the gates slowly swung open to let them through. Loki greeted the guards with a nod as he wrapped a protective arm around Tony's waist.

"I know, Lokes, but I could never get used to this place. It's massive compared to where I've lived all my life," Tony said, leaning into Loki's hold. "You could move in with me instead?"

"I.. wouldn't be able to adjust to it being so small," Loki confessed.

"Well we'll have to work something out, won't we?" Tony said. "Maybe we could buy a whole new place together some day. Somewhere that meets in the middle. Not too small for your comforts, and not too big for mine."

"We'll see," Loki chuckled. "Perhaps you could spend some of that fortune of yours investing in it sooner rather than later to get yourself out of that dump."

"I'm saving that for a rainy day, Loki. Why d'you think I'm living in a dump?" Tony chuckled. Loki just smiled, shaking his head as he lead Tony up through the streets to the castle.

People passing by as Loki and Tony walked towards the castle greeted both with waves, smiles and polite 'hellos'. Everyone was always so nice in this city, even to Tony since long before he and Loki decided they were going to bond.

"I thought I could smell sex in the city again. Thought it was just the prostitute I had last night, but I was wrong, it's Tony Stark!"

Tony grinned, turning to find a good friend approaching. "Now, see, that's very rude of you, James. I don't comment when you smell like a stripper. Whoops, I just did."

"I swear, _Anthony_ , if you don't stop calling me James, I might actually fucking kill you," the brunette threatened playfully, pulling Tony into a hug.

"Whatever you say, Barnes," Tony laughed, returning the hug before pulling back to look at him. "How's your arm?"

"It's... healing," Bucky said, self-consciously pulling his sleeve down over his left arm properly. "Should be all scarred over by the middle of next month."

"It'll be fine. You did a good thing, and you didn't have to lose it completely," Tony reassured him. Bucky just gave him a thankful smile.

"So why are you here? You disappear without word for weeks, and then you suddenly come back. What did you do this time?" he asked. Tony chuckled.

"Always assuming," he said. Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Alright, you got me. I got into another rough spot with the wolves. Loki was there to save my ass. Again."

"Fury's pack?" Bucky asked. Tony nodded. "Was Steve with them?"

"Yeah, he was, being his usual _I'm going to argue first_ self," he said. Bucky sighed softly. "Why don't you just talk to him, Buck?"

"Or just forget him completely," Loki commented. Bucky frowned at him. It wasn't a comment given in a harsh tone at all. At least, Loki hadn't meant it in a harsh way. "You made your choice the day you chose those separate doors, Bucky. There's nothing more you can do."

"Surely there is," Tony commented. "I mean, they say our separate kinds done mix, but look at us. I'm a Vampire, you're a Fallen Angel. I'm a Vampire, Pepper is an Angel. I'm in love with you, and Pep is my best friend. What's stopping Buck and Rogers being friends again? Maybe if they just saw each other outside of hostile moments, then maybe they'd get talking again. It is possible."

"It doesn't always work like that, Tony," Loki sighed, pulling the Vampire into his arms. "Especially not after they've been involved with Nick Fury."

"Well something about that will have to change," Tony said stubbornly. Bucky couldn't hide his smile at how optimistic Tony was being.

"I'll see you guys around. I have shit to do," he said.

"Yeah, sure. Good seeing you again, pal," Tony said, worming away from Loki to hug Bucky quickly.

"You too, Tony," Bucky said, ruffling his hair annoyingly and grinning. "Oh, hey, Thor's still hanging around for you, Loki."

"He has not left yet?" Loki questioned. Bucky just shrugged. With another goodbye, he made his way towards the ever quietening streets so he could go home for the night.

"You're surprised by that?" Tony asked as Loki lead them up the stone steps and into the castle.

"I shouldn't be by now. He almost always waits when I've had to urgently leave," Loki said, shaking his head.

Loki found Thor waiting in his room when he and Tony got up there. The blonde Angel smiled warmly upon seeing the two together.

"That was your urgent call," Thor commented. "What trouble was it this time, Master Stark?"

"Werewolves. Fury's bunch," Tony said with a shrug. Thor gave him a look and Tony held his hands up in defence. "Hey, you know I'm pretty much attracted to trouble of any kind. Why d'you think I'm fucking your brother?"

"Oh, so that's what this is, is it?" Loki said, a playful smirk on his lips as the two looked at each other. "It isn't me spoiling you with my riches because you won't touch your own, or me trying to be as romantic to you as possible. It's me being nothing but trouble to lure you into my bed every other night."

"You said it, not me," Tony chuckled. Loki rolled his eyes, kissing him softly then looking back to Thor.

"Did anyone else say much?" Loki asked.

"Father can still not understand why you feel your urgent calls are more important than these meetings, but I feel that if he does one day stay here long enough to see you return home safely, then he'd come to understand it," Thor said. He sighed, shaking his head. "I wish you could come home, brother."

"I know," Loki said quietly. "But you know the rules. Once one has fallen, you can never return."

"You never did tell me what cost you all that," Tony said quietly. Loki shook his head.

"Another time, Vampire," Loki said, giving him a soft, apologetic smile. "Then perhaps while I am sharing a story, you could share one of yours, too."

"Yeah? Like what? My life is pretty damn boring," Tony said.

"Perhaps you could tell of what possessed you to choose the door you did?" Thor suggested.

"Or maybe you could tell me how you came to have a piece of ARC placed in your chest," Loki said, placing his hand over where the metal was glowing a soft blue.

"Maybe," Tony said, lifting his hand to pull Loki's gently away from the device and up to his lips to kiss softly over his knuckles.

Thor was smiling as he spoke. "I will leave you both to your evening. I only wanted to be sure you got home safely, Loki."

"I always do, Thor," Loki said, giving the blonde a soft smile. The two shared a one-armed hug, then Thor made his way out of the room so he could leave the castle and head home.

"He should visit more often outside of duty business. He always seems like he needs a good drink," Tony commented, a yawn following his words. Loki laughed quietly.

"Perhaps one day he will get that break," he said. "As for you tonight, Tony, you need sleep."

"Then maybe you shouldn't fuck me so hard when we make up," Tony commented, letting Loki pull him over to the large four-poster bed. "Any other time, I'm good to get three or four rounds out of you."

"Sometimes even five or six, if we're lucky," Loki chuckled. Tony rolled his eyes, stripping down to his boxers and laying down across the green satin sheets. The material felt cool against Tony's warm skin, making him sigh happily as he relaxed.

"Just shut up and get down here," Tony said, raising an arm pathetically and making grabby hands at him. Loki laughed more, changing himself into black cotton pants before crawling into bed beside Tony.

"You smell funny," he commented.

"No thanks to you," Tony snorted. Loki just smiled, kissing his throat gently.

"Sleep. You will shower and freshen up when the sun rises. Until then, just stop talking," Loki said.

"Whatever you say, Princess," Tony yawned, gladly settling into Loki's arms for the night as the soft sheets were pulled up over his body.

The vampire whispered a goodnight against Loki's neck before relaxing and letting sleep pull him into a world of his dreams. Loki stayed awake a little longer, just watching his lover sleeping while gently stroking his fingers through his short brown hair. Eventually, satisfied Tony was going to stay relaxed for the night, he surrendered to the sleep he desperately needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing.  
> This is a nice thing.  
> A smutty thing.  
> But it's a thing and I did it. c:
> 
> I dunno. I'm weird, in case no one can tell.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed, and yeah. ^-^ <3


End file.
